High school is madness
by ziqwip
Summary: Harleen Quinzel moves to Gotham City and attends Gotham High. Will she survive the chaos of her new school?
1. Chapter 1

She took a slow step, further and further into the mayhem. She felt the chaos run past her body as she got closer. Sweet, sweet Gotham High.

The place had horrific stories. Home of delinquents, they called it. They said it was full of crazy, outrageous teens. It was practically the insane asylum for adolescents. Why did she have to attend here? Out of all places to move, Harleen's parents just had to choose the oh-so-lovely Gotham.

It was a jungle inside. She was sure she smelt the vulgar scent of cigarettes as she walked past the boy's bathroom. There was a couple making out in one corner, and another corner had a poor fellow getting cornered by a bunch of bullies.

"Poor kid…" she muttered as she walked by.

She found the girl's bathroom and at once ran inside. She shut the door behind her, shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. She was only inside the school for less than five minutes, and already knew she had to get out of there.

Harleen opened her eyes, and saw a girl with short, black hair blankly staring at her. "You ok…?" she curiously asked Harleen, looking back at the bathroom mirror and applying her red lipstick.

"Yeah…" she quietly muttered, stepping up to the bathroom mirror. She set her book bag down on the sink counter then looked at her reflection. Her blonde hair looked plain and boring as it fell down to her shoulders. Her glasses looked crooked, and she noticed that her white blouse wasn't even buttoned correctly. "I'm a mess…"

The girl next to her suddenly giggled as she began to put her make-up back in her small, black handbag. "You look fine, girly…" she told her, "Just fix your top…"

"I guess I should…" Harleen nervously chuckled, adjusting the buttons on her blouse.

"Are you new here?"

"It's that obvious?" she fidgeted with her shirt, trying to get out some of the wrinkles with her hand. This is what I get for waking up late, she thought.

"No, it's just that I haven't seen you around this school before," The black haired girl grabbed her black handbag then grinned at Harleen, "I'm Selina by the way, who are you?"

"Harleen," she answered with a half-smile, "Nice meeting you, Selina."

Selina nodded at her then left, leaving Harleen alone in the bathroom. "She seems nice…" Harleen quietly murmured to herself, "Pretty too. I wish I could wear make-up…" She began to get aggravated when one of the buttons on her shirt was stuck, so she angrily shouted, "Stupid button! Come on, I don't have time for this!"

Harleen gasped when she heard one of the stalls behind her flush. She wasn't alone. She whirled around and saw a red head come out of the stalls, walk towards the sink and began scrubbing her hands. Harleen's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She probably sounded crazy when she was screaming at herself all because of a stupid button.

The red head nonchalantly walked out and Harleen face palmed. "Damn it, Harleen…" she grumbled to herself. "Calm down, stop talking to yourself. You're still doing it - now stop – STOP!" she glanced down and spotted something shiny, "Oh, a penny." As she bent down to pick it up, she heard something rip. Her face turned red and she held in her breath. She slowly stood up, turned around, and saw that her favorite blue jeans had torn, revealing her pink undies.

"Oh CRAP!" She stomped her foot on the ground and repeatedly shouted, "CRAP! CRAP!" Luckily, Harleen remembered she stuffed a pink jacket in her book bag that morning. She sighed in relief and began digging through her bag, pulling out the baby pink jacket. She heard the school bell loudly ring and mumbled, "Oh no! I'm late for first period!" She tied the jacket around her waist, checked the mirror to see if it hid the big tear, and then quickly dashed out the restrooms.

"I'm busted – and on my first day!" she whined to herself, "Way to go, Harleen!" She found her first class and peeked out the little window on the door. It didn't look like the class had begun. The teacher was talking to a very tall boy in front of the class. He looked irritated and bored as the teacher blabbered on and on, waving her finger at him as if her were a little toddler.

Harleen carefully turned the knob on the door and took slow steps as she entered the class. The teacher immediately noticed her and said, "Who are you,?"

Harleen glanced away and her palms felt sweaty. The whole class was staring at her, and so was the tall boy that was standing next to the teacher. "Harleen Quinzel…?" she bashfully answered, as if she didn't know her own name.

"Oh yes," the teacher nodded, "You're new. I was informed you were coming today. Please take a seat, Miss Quinzel." The teacher looked back at the boy next to her and her face turned serious, "Now, Mr. Napier, if I catch you putting another spider in my desk, you're going straight to the principal's office, do you understand?"

"I thought you would appreciate it, since your last name is 'Webbs' and all," he said with a fake hurt tone, "I'm so sorry, please forgive-"

"Take a seat, J…" The teacher interrupted.

"Ok, ok…" he sighed, waving his hand in the air, "If I must…" As he walked to his seat, he saw that Harleen was walking in the same direction as him, and a big boyish grin appeared on his face. He swiftly stuck his foot out in front of her, and she tumbled onto the ground.

"Ow…" Harleen uncomfortably groaned.

Everyone in class began to snicker, and J pointed his finger down at her and cackled, "I see London, I see France - I see the new girl's underpants! HAHAHA!"

Harleen's face was bright red. Her jacket must've fell off as that jerk tripped her. She quickly stood up and tied the jacket back on. "That's enough!" the teacher yelled, "J, sit down, now! Are you okay, Harleen?"

"I-I'm fine…" she nervously muttered. All she heard were giggles and snickers and she hung her head down in shame. She looked around the class for a seat, but the only one that was free was in front of…J. Just my luck, she thought. She sat down then looked down at her desk, and the teacher began to talk, but she didn't really pay attention.

Harleen suddenly felt someone poking her back, it was J. He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "How was the trip, Harleen?" He chuckled, but she just buried her face in her hands. "Aw come on, toots. You got to admit, it was pretty funny when you fell face first into the ground…"

"Leave me alone, jerk!" Harleen suddenly hissed.

"Grrr, feisty…" J chuckled, "I like it."

Harleen hid her face in her hands again, but J continued to poke her back. "What is it?" she growled through clenched teeth, "What do you want?" She turned around in her seat and saw his big happy smile.

"You know…I ain't going to lie…you have a pretty nice butt…" he snickered, eyeing her up and down.

Harleen's face fell and she blushed. "Uh…uh...er…" she didn't know how to respond, so she turned back around and looked down at her desk. That was…unexpected, she thought.

He leaned in close to her again and quietly said, "I apologize, toots. I didn't mean to show the whole class your underwear. My name is J – but you can call me tonight."

Call him tonight? She didn't understand…so she thought…and thought…and loudly giggled, breaking the silence in the classroom. "Oh, I get it!" she chuckled.

"Get what, Ms Quinzel?" The teacher demanded, glaring at her with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh …" she nervously muttered, "Just, uh…I understand…what _you're_ talking about…that's all. I understand the lesson - yeah, that's it."

The teacher narrowed her eyes at her, and then switched her attention back to her lesson. Harleen sighed in relief. That was close, she thought.

"You're a riot, Harley!" J quietly chuckled behind her, "I think I'm going to have lots of fun with ya…"

"Harley…?" she whispered to herself. She was never called that before. She liked the name…and she may possibly like J as well.

* * *

**Well. This is it. I promised a new version of "Gotham High" and here it is. I am terribly sorry for the wait. I'm finally on my summer break, so now I have free time to write.**

**I'd love it if you leave me a little review ^_^ *Hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

Second day of school, and Harleen was late again. She forgot to set her alarm clock to 5:30am, so she woke up at 7:00am instead. She only had less than thirty minutes to get ready before school started. Her mother already left for work at 6:00am, and her father left ten minutes after that, so nobody was able to drive her to school. She wished that one of them would've waked her up, but they always said she was responsible to wake herself up for school.

There was a bus that left at 7:10am, so maybe if she skipped her shower, she'll be ready in no time. She would just have to put on extra deodorant and spray some perfume on. She would usually take a shower the night before, that way she didn't need to shower in the morning, but her homework kept her occupied all night.

She brushed her teeth, quickly brushed her hair, and then put on whatever she could find in her closet. Blue jeans and a red shirt, it's not like she was going to a fashion show. She never wore make-up, so that saved her a lot of time. Her parents always told her that she wasn't allowed to wear make-up until she was out of the house and on her own. Sometimes she wished her parents weren't so strict.

Harleen raced to the bus stop and caught it right on time. Not a second late or a second too soon. At this rate, maybe she would only be a minute late to class, at least that what she thought. Right as she walked into the school hallway, her book bag ripped and all her school supplies fell out. She frantically gathered up her papers, shoved them into her folder, and stuffed all her pencils in her back pockets. That just wasted a good five minutes, she thought.

She slowly walked into the classroom, holding her binder and torn bag. "You're late, Quinzel," Mrs. Webbs, the teacher said, "Please, take a seat."

Harleen obeyed and went to her chair. Before she sat, she noticed something - J was gone. She slowly sat and scanned the class with her eyes. Maybe he changed seats, she thought, or maybe he was late. Why was she worried? If he was gone, that meant he wouldn't be bothering her, which was good. But…it seemed too quiet without him.

Her face lit up once she saw someone opening the door. It was J…in pajamas?

"Is it morning already?" J yawned, stretching out his arms and rubbing his eyes.

"J, you're late! And what on earth are you wearing?" Mrs. Webbs looked at J's attire, completely puzzled, "Are those your pajamas?"

Everyone in the class chuckled. He was wearing purple and green striped pajama pants, a white shirt, and a long, red rob. What was even funnier was that he had on bunny slippers.

J suddenly yanked out a toothbrush and mint toothpaste from the pockets of his robe. He squeezed the toothpaste tube, splattering some of it on the ground, but still managed to get some on his toothbrush, and began to brush his teeth.

"Thought it was pajama day, my bad," J mumbled, brushing his teeth.

"Are you…brushing your teeth in my class?"

"Yes."

Harleen quietly giggled when J spat in a nearby trash can. "Mr. Napier, that's disgusting!" the teacher shouted.

"No, not brushing your teeth in the morning is disgusting." He snatched a water bottle from a student's desk, gulped some down, gargled and spat in the trash again, "Here ya go," he handed the student's water bottle back, but they just shook their head and said, "Keep it."

"Just…sit down, J…" the teacher sighed.

"Okie dokie," He strolled over to his desk and took a seat. He suddenly poked Harleen's back and whispered, "Hey Harley, got any mouth wash?"

She couldn't help but smile when he called her "Harley". She really liked that name…especially when he said it. She kept facing the board and didn't turn around, she didn't want to him to see her blushing. "Sorry, I don't, J…" she whispered back.

"How about some floss?"

"Sorry, no…"

"Toothpicks?"

"Nope."

"Any string at all I could use as floss?"

"No."

"How about gum?"

"No."

"Got any fours?"

"No – wait, what? Fours?"

"Nope. Go fish."

She turned around and stared at him, puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

He just chuckled and shook his head. "Just messing with ya, Harls."

She felt her face slowly turning red. First "Harley"…now "Harls"…she really liked these nicknames. "Funny…" she nervously chuckled.

He grinned at her, admiring her nervous little smile. "Smile more, Harls, it looks good on ya."

"Really?" she grinned.

"No. You look horrible," he said with a serious face.

Her face dropped and she looked down at the ground. He burst out into giggles and grabbed her chin, making her look back at him. "I'm joking! Sheesh! Learn to laugh!"

"Quinzel. Napier. Stop flirting you two and PAY ATTENTION!" the teacher demanded.

Harleen whirled around and faced the teacher. She heard J cackling and giggling behind her. He had such a nice laugh.

Hours passed by and Harleen was done with at least four of her classes. Now it was lunch. Lunch wasn't bad. Sure Harleen was alone, but she sure liked it a lot better than sitting in a room all day listening to constant blabber. The food wasn't _bad_ but it sure as hell wasn't good. The milk tasted a little warm, and the corn was really cold. The only decent thing was the apple…well…until she bit into it and saw that it was actually brown inside.

She threw her lunch away and walked over to the water fountain to get the taste of rotten fruit out of her mouth. As she leaned in to drink, she saw that some idiot stuck gum in the nozzle of the fountain. I'll have to eat at home, she thought.

She sat down at a table, pulled out some homework and began to work. If she couldn't eat, she might as well get some homework done. As she worked on a math problem, somebody sat down across from her. She glanced up and saw that it was a girl. She looked a little familiar…

The girl had long, red hair, and pretty green eyes with long, dark lashes. Her skin looked awfully pale, like if she was sick or something, but it surprisingly looked good on her. Her lips were incredibly red, Harleen couldn't tell if she was wearing lipstick or they were naturally like that.

Then it hit Harleen. She was the redhead from the bathroom the day before, back when Harleen was shouting at herself over the stupid button on her blouse.

"Mind if I eat here?" the girl asked.

"Go ahead…" Harleen quietly muttered, "I don't mind…"

The girl pulled out a plastic container and when she opened it up, it was filled with delicious looking fruit. Watermelon, honeydew, pineapple, bits of apple, and grapes. Harleen looked at the yummy fruit, and she could hear her stomach growling. She probably should've eaten that cold corn…

The girl saw her eyeing her food and shrugged. "Want some?"

"Uh…sure…" Harleen slowly said.

The girl grabbed another plastic fork from her bag, "I always keep a spare," she said, handing it to her.

Harleen hesitantly took the fork from her then picked at a tiny piece of watermelon. She greedily shoved it in her mouth and her eyes went big. "Wow. That's the best watermelon I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks, I grow it myself," the redhead proudly said.

She swallowed the fruit and took another piece. "Really?"

"Yeah. I have a greenhouse in my backyard, so I grow a lot of stuff. As long as you properly nurture your plants, you'll get great results. I give my babies all my love and care, so that's why my fruit is so sweet."

"Wow, you must really take care of your plants, because this fruit is just wonderful…uh, Red…?"

"Red?" the girl asked, puzzled.

"Sorry, I don't know your name…"

"Oh, it's Pamela Isley. You can call me Red though, I don't mind."

"Nice to meet you, and thanks for the fruit, I was really hungry! The food here kind of sucks, so I threw it away."

"Tell me about it," Pamela chuckled, "Once I was about to eat their mash potatoes, until I saw it move."

"Gross, it really moved?" Harleen asked, disgusted.

"I swear it did, but then again, I think J was 'volunteering' in the kitchen that day, so he probably did something to the food. It's just like him to do that."

Harleen's cheeks turned red. "J-J…?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, do you know him? Oh wait you're new, aren't you?" Harleen nodded then Pamela continued, "Yeah, J's this guy who goes here…" Pamela looked over Harleen's shoulder and saw J behind her at another table. She pointed a finger at him and said, "He's that guy."

Harleen turned around and glimpsed at J. He was sitting at a table with two other guys. One of them was really big and chubby and the other was fairly tall looking and was wearing glasses. As J was chuckling and laughing with his friends, he glanced to the side and saw Harleen staring at him. Her eyes went big and he just waved at her, flashing one of his big grins. She just awkwardly chuckled and half-heartedly waved back. His friends even turned around and saw Harleen waving, and gave J a confused look.

Harleen eyes went big like a deer in headlights and whirled around, facing back to Pamela. "I think I know him…" she murmured.

"Oh, you do?" Pamela asked.

"Yeah, I think I have Mrs. Webb's with him…he sometimes bugs me."

"He tends to do that. I don't like him that much. He irks me most of the time. He's like that little fly you try real hard to shoo away, but it just won't leave."

Harleen didn't really think J was that annoying. Sure he talked a lot, but to her, he was nice company. He made her laugh, and even said she had a nice smile. Nobody ever really complimented her. He made her feel…special.

"Hey, you still there?" Pamela asked, snapping her fingers in Harleen's face.

Harleen snapped back into reality and shook her head. "Sorry, was thinking about something."

"About what? You were randomly smiling up into the sky and it was kind of creeping me out."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I was just daydreaming…"

"Oh, thinking of me?" A familiar voice chuckled behind her.

Harleen turned around and saw that the voice was J's. She gulped as if a lump was stuck in her throat. "What? No, of course not!" she quickly said. A little too quick.

"Just messing with ya…" he cackled.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her, making her feel uncomfortable on purpose. Her cheeks were turning pink and it made him laugh in amusement. He could easily tell that Harleen was slightly crushing on him. It seemed like an innocent little kid type of crush, and he wanted to have fun with it.

"J, what do you want?" Pamela annoyingly asked.

He looked at Harleen, who was trying her best to keep her eyes off of him. "I wanted to come by and say hello to my little friend here," He scooted closer to her. He could practically hear her heart beating faster and faster. He put his face closer to hers, she could feel his breath brushing off her cheek as he muttered in her ear, "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Uh-uh, y-yeah…sure," she managed to blurt out.

"You're such a riot, sweetcheeks," he chuckled, patting her head, "I can tell you and I will be _reaaal_ good _friends_…"

He stood up and walked to back his friends, who were snickering and giggling like hyenas. "He's so irritable…" Pamela spat, "I can't stand him sometimes."

"H-he's…_ok_…" Harleen hesitantly muttered, "Sure he can be a little…bothersome at times, but I find him to be very…well…nice."

Pamela narrowed her eyes at Harleen, noticing she kept peeking little glances back at J's table. "Do you like?" she finally asked.

Harleen's eyes widened and she all of a sudden felt a heavy weight on herself. "What? No, no of course I don't…" she tensely giggled, "Me? Like J? No, no, he isn't my type…" Did she like him? Well of course she did. Whenever he was close by and said one word to her she would get so timid and shy and her words would disappear at random moments. She sighed and forced a smile. "I…guess I do…"

"I knew it…" Pamela shook her head and sighed, "Why though?"

"He's…different…" Harleen smiled down at the ground, and glimpsed over at J, "I guess I like his humor."

"He isn't that cute though."

"I like tall guys…and messy brown hair…and I'm a sucker for green eyes," she giggled, "Plus, his smile is so… dreamy."

"Eh. I guess we have different taste. I kind of dig that guy over there though," Pamela pointed at the table next to them.

"The one flipping the coin?"

"Yeah, that's Harvey. He's pretty cute, and his friend Bruce isn't too bad either."

"He's ok…" The bell rang for next period and the two girls at once stood up from their table, "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Red."

"We should eat lunch together more often. How about we do this every lunch, okay?" Harleen agreed and turned away, but stopped when Pamela suddenly asked, "Hey, I didn't get your name."

Harleen smiled and said, "Call me Harley…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes nothing seemed lovelier than a comfortable, peaceful nap. There was nobody to disturb you, and you were snuggled up in a nice blanket and a fluffy pillow kept your tired head relaxed. You would be off in a wonderful fantasy, in a carefree world that you made up. Everything was just perfectly wonderful.

Harleen was peacefully sleepy in her bed, enjoying her dreamland. She was so tired that she didn't hear someone opening her bedroom window. The intruder cautiously stuck one leg at a time as he entered in the dark room. The only thing he could hear was Harleen's snoring and the creaky wooden floor as he took one slow step at a time. His eyes roamed the room and he could barely see anything in the darkness, except Harleen's sleeping body under the covers of her bed. He tip toed over to her, watching her body slowly heave up and down from her slow breathing.

"_Haaarleeey_…" he quietly whispered, gently jabbing his finger into her shoulder. "Wakey, wakey…"

Harleen's eyebrows furrowed and she made little mumbling noises as he repeatedly kept poking her. He giggled and moved his finger to her cheek and began poking again, whispering, "Wake up…" with each little shove with his finger.

"Hmm?" she wearily mumbled, her eyes slightly opening up. She reached over to her lamp on her nightstand and turned it on, and the bright, shinnying light was too much for her eyes and she saw nothing but big colorful blurs.

"Good, you're up!"

"Hmm?" she grumbled, blinking repeatedly. She saw a tall figure standing right near her bed, and it was nothing but a big, dark blue and black blur. She couldn't see that it was clearly J. Her head kept bobbing back and forth and her sleepy blue eyes were heavy from exhaustion.

"Get up! Get up!" J said, keeping his voice level down. He didn't want to wake her parents. He snatched her by the arm and hoisted her up to her feet. He shoved her towards her closet, but she couldn't keep her balance and kept wobbling like a baby learning to walk for the first time. "Go get dressed, Harley!"

Her responses were little tired babbles. He grew impatient and kicked her in the back, and she tumbled face first into the closet. "Put on whatever you have, Harley!" he ordered, ignoring her groans of pain. He slammed her closet door shut, giving her privacy to change. As Harley was in the closet putting on clothes, he began to snoop around her room. "Where does she keep her money at?" he mumbled quietly to himself. He spotted her dresser and began looking through each drawer, finding nothing but socks, tank tops, and…_panties._ "Well…_hellooo_…" he giggled as he daintily picked up a pink pair of her undergarments. He then shook his head and dropped it. "Nah, stay focus, J."

He slammed the drawer shut and trotted over to her bed. He got on all fours like a dog and peeked under the bed, noticing a brown box. "Bingo!" he cheered. He stuck his hand underneath and grasped onto to the tiny brown box and hauled it from under the bed. He sat down on the ground, placed it on his lap, and threw the lid off. Jack pot, he thought as he found a big wad of cash. She was probably saving up for something, there had to be around a hundred dollars in there…possibly more. He went through it, brushing the cash on the tip of his thumb. There had to be a few ones…fives…tens…some twenties.

As soon as he heard the closet door open, he scrambled back up to his feet, kicked the box back under the bed and shoved a wad of cash in the back pockets of his jeans. Harleen waddled out of the closet, clearly still sleepy. She had on a red sweatshirt, blue shorts, and a pair of black sneakers. "That ain't bad," he shrugged, examining her clothes. "Now come on, Harls. I don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" she yawned, stretching one arm in the air. She was still too drowsy to realize what was going on.

J took her arm and dragged her over to the window. "We're going to the movies, silly!" he chuckled. "Now come on, I hate missing the beginning of a movie!"

"Ok…" she yawned.

J crawled on the window first and he easily went down the ladder he placed under Harleen's window. It was quite the challenge for Harleen to get down though. Everything was a little dizzy for her, and she _really_ wanted to get back in bed. She eventually lost her balance and her foot slipped off. The realization finally hit her and it woke her straight up. She reached her hand out and tried to clasp onto the ladder but it was too late and she fell backwards to the ground.

"Got ya!" J grunted as he caught Harleen in his arms. She had her eyes shut the entire time and was trembling like a Chihuahua. "Harleen, you can open your eyes now. You ain't falling…"

She opened up one eye and saw J's face. She was heavily breathing and tried to process everything. The big drop off the ladder woke her up, and she just now realized she was outside of her house and not in bed.

"…why am I outside?" she asked.

"We're going to the movies…" he said, as if it were obvious.

She budged out of his arms and rubbed her eyes with her hands. In an angry, loud whisper she said, "J! It's like midnight and we have school!"

"So?" he plainly replied with a shrug.

"Are you nuts? I can't go to the movies this late!"

"Why not? You'll be back before school starts."

She furiously groaned and turned back to the ladder, climbing back up to her room. "I'm not going. You can go by yourself."

He shrugged and turned around on his heel. "Alright, Harley, be a party pooper. You're paying either way…"

She paused and looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean I'm paying either way?"

He ignored and began whistling a little tune while skipping to his van. "J…J!" she repeatedly called out, but he gave no response to her shouts. She heard him start his car and then he drove away. She quickly climbed to her room as soon as he was gone and immediately searched under her bed, looking for the box she stuffed under there with her cash. When she found it and checked inside…there was nothing.


End file.
